


What happens when you doodle Enochian Sigils in Class

by Kittyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: What would happen if by a chance you would end up in the bunker, with Dean, Sam and Castiel, who are drunk and halfway through a friendly game of strip-poker?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt to write fanfiction in 15 years, I can't believe it's been so long. I started with Harry Potter, but my english was not good enough to express what i wanted to say so I stopped, but kept on reading every now and then. I hope I have improved a bit since then. A few weeks ago I binge-watched Supernatural for the first time and I am so totally hooked to that show now, I just HAD to write a bit.   
> I wrote the first tiny paragraph of this on Facebook to cheer up someone who had had a bad day. I thought it would make a nice littel drabble to make you daydreaming, but I was asked to write more, and in my mind it was going to become too pervy for facebook soon, so I decided to put it on Ao3 for safekeeping until I find the time to continue.

Imagine...

You are sitting in class, in a particularly bad mood and absent-mindedly doodle some symbols into your textbook. You get a tiny papercut and a drop of blood drops on the symbol. Suddenly you feel strong winds and a force yanking you through darkness. You accidentally doodled enochian symbols and transported yourself into the bunker! Dean, Sam and Castiel are sitting at the card table playing strip poker, Castiel already lost his coats, shirt and tie and Sam is in the process of taking off his shirt. Several bottles are scattered around and you can smell chinese takeaway food. Dean is looking directly at you...

"SON OF A BITCH" Dean shouts, sending his chair flying back in a drunk attempt to stand up, startled at your sudden appearance. Sam, his head still inside his T-shirt, hands over his head pulling at the fabric, spins around and stumbles awkwardly against Cas, who just stares at you in puzzled bewilderment. Lucky for you neither of the three men seem to have a weapon nearby, so after a few seconds of scrambling (Sam finally untangling from the Tshirt) you just stare at each other and you start to shuffle uneasily.

"Well. Hi, I guess?" You say and give the 3 boys an awkward smile. Dean's mouth opens and closes a few times, he apparently doesn't quite know what to say. Castiel takes a few steps towards you, tilting his head slightly, his face drawn into a grimace of concentration. He is obviously trying to figure out what you are. Sam gulps audibly, looking down at his bare chest, folding his arms around his middle trying to hide himself.


End file.
